undertale,pero tu decides quien es el protagonista
by Rhytmical Creativity
Summary: esta es una historia en la que tu puedes poner tu personaje en el mundo de undertale,o un personaje que ya exista y que quieras que aparezca en la historia,para mas detalles lee el primer capitulo de la historia donde explico todo con detalle
1. Chapter 1

hola,acabo de comenzar en fanfiction y este es mi primer fanfic,a mi me encantan las historias en la que tu puedes cambiar algo o integrar algo así que hice este fanfic en el que tu puedes poner un personaje que quieras,creado o que ya exista en los reviews y yo haré una historia de el en el mundo de undertale,si nadie manda nada,me encargare yo mismo de poner un personaje cualquiera para que ustedes lo lean y disfruten

bien,entonces ya eso explicado paso a darles una pequeña ficha que deben rellenar para saber los datos de su personaje y así poder integrarlo,recuerda que mientras mas datos mas preciso podre ser con la personalidad del personaje,también puedes mandar el mismo personaje mas de una vez si quieres,no te preocupes,cada historia sera diferente

ficha:

nombre del personaje: (aquí debes poner el nombre del personaje)

genero del personaje: (aquí debes poner el genero del personaje)

personalidad: (aquí debes poner la personalidad,esta parte es muy importante para poder poner al personaje en el mundo de undertale y saber que elecciones posiblemente tome)

como se relacionará con los otros personajes: (aquí debes poner como se relacionará con los personajes de undertale,ya sea si los odiara a todos,si los querrá a todos,si odia a alguien en especifico,si quiere a alguien en especifico,si esta enamorado de alguno,etc esto no afectará en la ruta que siga el personaje)

ruta a seguir: (aquí debes elegir que ruta seguirá tu personaje,genocida,pacifista o neutral,si sigues la neutral puedes elegir a que monstruos quieres matar,a algún personaje en especifico o a un grupo de personajes,sin embargo si no tienes ninguna especificación que hacer solo matará monstruos comunes)

aspecto del personaje: (aquí debes poner el aspecto de tu personaje,puedes poner cuantos datos te plazca y si no pones ninguno tu personaje solo se verá como si fuera frisk)

extra: (aquí puedes poner cualquier cosa que quieras agregar a la ficha de tu personaje)

algo mas,los personajes serán conscientes de los resets,recordarán lo que pase y sabrán de que su mundo es un juego para que las cosas sean un poco diferentes y de esa manera cuando mandes un personaje que ya habias mandado no se repita toda la historia,aunque a ellos no les importará mucho esto y seguirán con sus vidas normales


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo numero 1 "lee bluefox"

un ser antropomorfico similar a kurama de naruto cae al underground,camina hasta encontrar una puerta,al pasarla se encuentra flowey que al notarlo decide meterse bajo tierra,por otro lado toriel,que pasaba por las ruinas se encuentra con lee y al verlo se sorprende y se queda callada por un rato pero luego habla

toriel: s-saludos,mi nombre es toriel,no pareces ser de aquí... y eres... diferente a los otros que cayeron... eres un monstruo?

lee: yo...

toriel: bueno,no importa,ven conmigo,iremos a mi casa,si quieres puedes quedarte

lee: me parece bien

-toriel lleva a lee a su casa-

toriel: ven,te tengo una sorpresa

-toriel lleva a lee hasta la puerta de un cuarto-

toriel: este sera tu cuarto... *le acaricia la cabeza a lee*

lee: *abraza a toriel*

toriel: hehehe *corresponde al abrazo* . . . algo se está quemando!,espérame aquí

-toriel se va corriendo a la cocina,luego lee va a la sala donde esta toriel-

toriel: hm? que pasa mi niño?

lee: que hay en el sótano?

toriel: oh,ahí esta la salida de las ruinas

lee: puedo salir?

toriel: em... (no es un humano así que no creo que haya inconveniente) esta bien

-toriel deja salir a lee,pero no sin antes darle un buen abrigo y un pedazo de tarta,lee sale de las ruinas y empieza a caminar por un bosque,cruza un puente y se encuentra con sans dormido en su puesto de vigilancia,lee se acerca y entonces papyrus aparece-

papyrus: SAAAAAANS!

-sans se despierta-

sans: huh? que pasa bro?

papyrus: AUN NO HAS RECALIBRADO TUS PUZZLES!

sans: eh paps,ten algo de educación,ni siquiera has saludado al chico

papyrus: ES CIERTO... PERO YA HABLAREMOS DE ESTO SANS... HOLA! YO SOY EL GRAN PAPYRUS,PROBABLEMENTE YA ME CONOZCAS POR LO GRANDIOSO Y GENIAL QUE SOY,CUAL ES TU NOMBRE?

lee:me llamo lee bluefox

papyrus: UN NOMBRE CASI TAN GRANDIOSO COMO EL MIO,QUE TE TRAE POR AQUÍ?

lee: solo exploraba

papyrus: TE GUSTARÍA QUE TE LLEVEMOS A SNOWDIN?,ALLÍ VIVIMOS YO Y SANS,QUIZÁ PODAMOS SER AMIGOS!

lee: si,seamos amigos

papyrus: NO PUEDO ESPERAR A QUE PRUEBES UN POCO DE MI ESPAGUETTI!

sans: están PASTA morirse

lee: *ríe*

papyrus: CREO QUE ESE FUE EL PEOR DE TUS CHISTES

sans: pues al chico le gustó

-luego papyrus lleva a lee a snowdin y le prepara espaguetti,luego de haber comido el espaggueti papyrus recuerda que tiene que ir a la junta con undyne-

papyrus: NYEH! DEBO IR A LA JUNTA DE UNDYNE,NO PUEDO ESPERAR PARA QUE LA CONOZCAS! ELLA ES DE LO MAS COOL! POR SUPUESTO QUE YO,EL GRAN PAPYRUS SOY MAS COOL QUE CUALQUIERA

sans: diviértanse

-papyrus lleva a lee a la junta con undyne-

papyrus: HOLA UNDYNE!

undyne: hola papyrus... quien es el?

papyrus: es mi nuevo mejor amigo!

undyne: ohhh hiciste un nuevo amigo! pero no creo haberlo visto antes por aquí,cual es tu nombre muchacho?

lee: me llamo lee bluefox

undyne: buen nombre,oye papyrus,no has visto a ningun humano hoy?

papyrus: NO,POR QUE LO PREGUNTAS UNDYNE?

undyne: como que por que?,debemos capturar un humano!

papyrus: CIERTO...

undyne: como sea,tengo trabajo que hacer,luego nos vemos

-undyne se va-

papyrus: NYEH CUANDO LA CONOZCAS BIEN QUIZÁ SE HAGAN AMIGOS,YO TAMBIÉN DEBO IRME HUMANO,CREES QUE ESTARÁS BIEN AQUÍ EN WATERFALL?

lee: si

papyrus: GENIAL,HASTA LUEGO HUMANO!

-papyrus se va,lee recorre waterfall,al no ser humano ningún monstruo lo ataca y no pelea contra undyne,llega hasta hotland y va al laboratorio de alphys,la pantalla del laboratorio estaba apagada,se encuentra con alphys-

alphys: oh! v-veo que ya llegaste hasta aquí,soy alphys,la científica real,que haces aquí?

lee: solo exploraba

alphys: oh o-ok...

lee: y... te gusta el anime?

alphys: me encanta el anime! has visto mew mew kissy cutie?

lee: no pero...

alphys: oh dios! tienes que verlo! es de lo mejor,quizá algún día podamos juntarnos a ver anime!

lee: y por que no hoy?

alphys: pues,no estoy arreglada y no eh preparado nada para comer! y... y... y... olvide hacer algo importante! te veo después!

-alphys se mete a una puerta,lee luego va a explorar hotland,no se encuentra con mettaton ya que este no fue contratado para matarlo,luego encuentra el puesto de hotdogs de sans-

sans: hey chico,quieres un hotdog?

-lee no tenia nada de dinero ya que no batalló con nadie-

lee: no tengo dinero

sans: no te preocupes,este va por cuenta de la casa

-sans le da un hotdog a lee-

lee: gracias sans

sans: no hay de que

lee: se puede decir que llevas la bondad en los huesos

sans: hehehe ese fue uno bueno

-luego de unos cuantos chistes lee continua con su viaje,se encuentra con muffet pero es muy tímido como para hablarle y pasa de largo,luego llega al hotel de mettaton y pasa por ahí,llega al core pero no tiene ninguna intención de pasar por ahí,así que vuelve,la partida nunca termina ya que nunca peleará con asgore,lee pasa una buena vida en el underground con sus amigos,pacificamete y sin ningún inconveniente-

fin

espero que te haya gustado tu historia!


End file.
